Digimon: Equestria
by Superdrama11
Summary: Another Digital World, but this time it take place in the Equestrian world. Watch as the Mane Six receives a Digimon, and save both worlds from the forces of evil.
1. Prologue

**Here's a story that been juggling in my head for a while. Hi I'm Superdrama11, while I'm not new to Fanfic, I am new to MLP Fanfiction. Sorry if I have problems with characterization and such, but I'll try my best. Anyway this story is a Crossover between MLP FIM and Digimon. And no, not with one of the series in Digimon but a brand new Story. So here's a short first chapter and tell me what you think.**

Xxx

**Digimon Equestria: Prologue**

Xxx

The Digital World. This world is strongly connected to the human world. But what would happen if the digital world if the gods make a mistake?

What would happen if the Digital World is connected not to a world filled with humans, but in a world filled with Ponies?

This is that What-If.

In the Equestrian world there are the six Elements of Harmony. In the Digital World there are six crests. Now both worlds will collide when the bearers of the Elements will be given a new friend.

A Digimon for a friend.

Now watch as the Element bearers receive a Digimon and learn of the adventures that happened to them.

They will each receive a crest, and protect their world from the forces of evil.

The Crest of Kindness

The Crest of Laughter

The Crest of Honesty

The Crest of Loyalty

The Crest of Generosity

And the Crest of Magic

The Elements of Harmony/Crest Bearers must learn to love, care, and befriend their new digimon comrades

Why you ask?

In order to face against the two warring sides of the Digital World.

The Royal Knights and the Great Demon Lords.

The two digimon sides have been warring against each other from the beginning with the Royal Knights representing Light. and the Demon Lords representing Darkness.

This is why the crests and Digivices were created.

In order to save the Digital World from this War.

Now it's up to Mane 6, and their Digimon to stop the war, and save all of both Ponykind and Digikind.

So let's begin the story.

Xxx

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! This is just an introductory chapter. I'm sorry if you don't know about Digimon that much, but since this is a fresh start it will be easier. In Digimon, Digimons are born in Digi-Eggs. Here not so much. Why? Because six things close to the Mane Six will be Digimons instead. Can you guess what it is? Anyway please read, and review. Also constructive criticism will be nice. Also I have this other Fanfic on fanfiction so I'm not sure if this will have a rapid update, but I'll try my best.**


	2. Digimon, Be Born

**I hope **_**some **_**people read my story. I guess there wasn't anything to review about so I'd guess its okay. This chapter will explain **_**who**_** the Digimon of the Mane Six will be. And sorry, but I'll only do a little description of each Digimon. Just look it up if you want to see what the Digimon look like. Oh and this story takes place after season 2 and before season 3.**

**Xxx**

**Digimon, Be Born!**

**Xxx**

**Canterlot Castle**

Celestia sighed, as she went to he private quarters. After the whole changeling and wedding fiasco, she wanted nothing more than good night sleep, while her sister handles the night duties.

She remembered he conversation with her sister when she arrived at the wedding _after_ the changelings went.

"_Why didn't you get here sooner?" Celestia asked._

"_I overslept" Luna sheepishly admitted._

"_That's it?"_

"_Yeah"  
_

"_Please, at least try to come up with a better excuse next time"_

Celestia sighed again, and she went into her bed. After quickly checking her Phoenix Philomena, she went to bed, in hopes of sleeping.

Too bad Celestia.

A glow erupted in her room. When Celestia saw where it was coming from, her eyes opened in surprise.

"The mirror from the Digital World?" Celestia wondered in amazement "I never once used that!"

The mirror was as big as Celestia and wide as a door. When she looked in it, a form appeared. The form was covered in shadows so you can't make out who it is, but Celestia can tell through its eyes.

"Fanglongmon" Celestia whispered.

"Greeting Celestia" the being said in a deep, gruff voice "I bring news from the Digital World"

"Good or bad?"

"Latter"

Celestia sighed for a third time and asked "What is happening?"

"King Drasil and Malomyotismon are at war!"

"WHAT! But I thought the two sides are now at peace!"

"The treaty is now gone, now Light and Darkness are at war again, which is why I need your help"

"How can I be of assistance?" Celestia attentively asked.

"I need the Elements of Harmony" and before Celestia could speak, Fanglongmon interrupted her "And I know you need the bearers to use them, so that is why I need to change them for the Digital World"

"I want to help Fanglongmon" Celestia answered "But I just can't hand over the elements to strangers"

"Who said anything about stranger? I intend your bearers to be the savior of both Worlds"

"They have faced many things" Celestia admitted "But are you sure they are ready to save the Digital World?"

"They are my last hope. Wouldn't you do the same if your world was in danger?"

"Yes, I guess I would. I'm guessing you're sending six of your underlings here?"

"No"

"But how can they be safe in the Digital World without a Digimon partner?"

"Quick question. These Bearers of the Elements, do they have pets?"

"Yes they do, but I hardly see how that's…ingenious idea!"

Fanlongmon smiled in the mirror (though you can't tell) and said "Just tell me what pets they have and I'll send something just for them"

"And I'll start working on the elements of harmony"

"Here's something to help you out" And out of the mirror came a glowing orb.

"Let us hope that the Digital World can be saved, because if it doesn't, the Equestrian World will be next" Fanglongmon gravely said.

Xxx

**Ponyville , the next day, in Golden Oak Library**

"SPIKE! I HAVE BAD NEWS!" Twilight Sparkle, the student of Princess Celestia, shouted to her dragon assistant Spike.

"What is it?" Spike asked "Is somepony going out with Rarity?"

"Wha-NO! I didn't learn anything this week!"

Spike gave her a deadpan stare and said "Twilight, this is the tenth time you forgotten that you don't need to write a letter every week"

"Oh yeah" Twilight said blushing "But it's not the tenth time!"

Spike breath out a paper, on it was the words "Amount of time Twilight has forgotten that she doesn't need to write a letter". Currently there were 9 tally marks, and Spike adds another.

Twilight sighed, and said "Well, I guess I am a little worn out after the whole wedding fiasco"

"You mean after everybody thought you were lying, but it turns out you were right?"

"Yeah" Twilight admitted "But the good things is, is that we're back in Ponyville and nothing can go wrong."

Twilight never read "Murphy's Law" did she?

Back at Canterlot Castle, in the area where the Elements of Harmony were located, six lights went out, all a different color.

Black

Orange

Blue

Red

Purple

And Pink

The lights flew out of the castles and headed into Ponyville. Each light went to a different location.

Golden Oaks Library

Sweet Apple Acres

Sugercube Corner.

Cloudsdale

Carousel Boutique

And a Cottage.

Xxx

**Golden Oaks Library**

Twilight and Spike were upstairs and busy organizing some of the books. They failed to notice a black light entering the room, and the fact that it hits Twilight's Owl Owlowiscious.

Owlowiscious was sleeping at the time, so he failed to notice the light hitting him. When it died down, a weird device was on the floor of his cage.

Xxx

**Sweet Apple Acres**

While the Apple family was busy doing their regular works, their pet dog Winona was out running through the field.

The dog ears perked up, and it saw an orange light coming at her. The light hits it target, and Winona was still the same, but with a device in her mouth.

Xxx

**Sugercube Corner**

Gummy the alligator was in Pinkie room, being Gummy. His owner was in the bakery, being Pinkie. He didn't react when a bluelight hit him and gave him a strange device. He just started gumming on it.

Xxx

**Cloudsdale**

Rainbow Dash's pet turtle, Tank was practicing using his flying contraption so he doesn't have as much incident. But being a turtle, he has a lot of slow reflex. He barely reacted when a red light hits him. He put the device he finds in his mouth, and decided to start practicing again.

Xxx

**Carousel Boutique**

Opalescence or Opal for short, was taking her regular cat nap. Unlike Owlowiscious, she woke up when a purple light hits her, and a device appeared in her paws. She failed to notice anything else, and went back to sleep.

Xxx

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

Angel the bunny was in his private rabbit hole, and he was currently taking a snooze. When a pink light hits him and gave him a strange device in his palm, he woke with a start. He looked at the device, than went out of the hole to show Fluttershy.

Xxx

**Canterlot Castle**

"Are you sure this will work?" Celestia asked Fanglongmon "Will mixing the data and the animals will work?"

"I'm sure it would work, I'd say there would be a 90 percent of success"

"I'm worried about that 10 percent" Celestia muttered.

Xxx

**Sorry if the ending was bit rushed, but anyway the next chapter we'll see what type of Digimon, the pets of the Mane Six will become. Some are obvious, other not so much. Anyway stay tuned.**

**Edit: Change the color to fit their elements of harmony **


	3. The Pets Transformation

**I really hope that of this chapter, I'll get more reviews. Now we'll see exactly what type of Digimon that Owlowiscious, Winona, Gummy, Tank, Opal, and Angel will become.**

**Xxx**

**Pet's Digimorph.**

**Xxx**

**Golden Oaks Library.**

"Now that we're done putting the books in alphabetical order" Twilight said with a smile.

"Never want to see another book that starts with the word "the" again!" Spike whimpered.

"It's time to see how Owlowiscious is doing"

"It's the same thing Twilight" Spike complained "He's always sleeping during the day!"

"Who"

"Owlowiscious"

"Who"

"The owl"

"Who"

"The Owl you adopted!"

"I'm not talking Spike" Twilight pointed out "It's Owlowiscious"

"Is who the only thing you can say?!" Spike asked in frustration toward the now awake Owl.

"Who"

"You! Oh never mind!"

"Owlowiscious, what is that?" and Twilight pointed at the strange device that the Owl was holding.

He dropped the device and Twilight picked it up with her magic. The device was shaped like a small white device that was square with rounded sides curved in at the corners with a mini square screen within a circle in the center of the device. There was a short antenna in the top curved in left corner, two blue buttons to the right of the screen and one on the left.

"It says Digivice of Magic" Twilight read on the back "And it has the shape of my Cutie Mark!"

"That's kinda freaky" Spike commented.

"**Hello" **the device stated.

"AH!" Spike yelped "It talks!"

"**Processing voice: incorrect."**

"What?" Twilight wondered.

"**Processing voice: Correct. Greeting Bearer of Magic."**

"Uh what are you?" Twilight attentively asked the device.

"**I am a Digivice, created by Master Celestia for your benefit"**

Twilight eyes brightened at the thought of her mentor "Oh so what do you want?"

"**I have three options. Digimorph, Detect, and Discover. Which one do you choose?"**

Twilight was taken a little back by the first option. Her curiosity got to her and she answered "Maybe Digimorph?"

"**Very well"**

The Digivice suddenly let out a black light, causing Twilight to drop it. The light than proceed to cover the sleeping Owlowiscious, who woke up when he got covered in the light.

"Owlowiscious!" Twilight and Spike cried out in fear, than they heard an unknown voice.

**Digimorph Activate**

**Owlowiscious Digimorph to…FALCOMON.**

The light died down and in Owlowiscious's place sat an unknown figure who proceeded to break out of his cage.

The best description of the newcomer would be a cross between an owl and a ninja. His eyes were golden, but he had red corneas. His tail feather was red as well, but the rest of his feathers were black. Except in places like the tip of his eyebrows, the feather was purple. Despite being a bird, it had moveable hands, and it was wearing a purple vest. Its claw on its feet were regular except bigger than normal.

Spike and Twilight stared agape at the newcomer, who stretched his arms.

The owl-ninja spoke and said "Wow! I don't recall my cage being that cramped"

"Owlowiscious?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"YOU SAID SOMETHING OTHER THAN WHO!" Spike shouted pointing at him.

"Never mind that! He's completely different now, and he can talk!"

"What exactly are you talking about?" "Owlowiscious" asked.

"Look in the mirror" Twilight ordered.

"I really don't see how that would…OH GOOD LUNA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"That's what we're asking _you!" _Spike pointed out.

"Wait you can understand me?"

"It took you that long to figure it out?"

"Well I can understand you, but you can't understand me"

Twilight took a quick mental note of that fact, and she saw the still afloat Digivice.

"Hey Digivice, how can I turn Owlowiscious back to normal?"

"**Request granted. De-Digimoprh active."  
**

Falcomon was covered in a black light, and he returned back to Owlowiscious.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked.

"Who"

"You"

"Who"

"Owl-YEAH! You're back to normal!"

"But I wonder" Twilight muttered "Digivice: Digimorph!"

**Digimorph Activate**

**Owlowiscious Digimorph to…FALCOMON.**

"And I'm back in this form" Falcomon observed.

"Why does it keep saying Falcomon?" Spike quizzed "You look more like an owl to me"

"I wonder if the others are having similar troubles." Twilight wondered to herself.

Xxx

**Sweet Apple Acres (The scene where the author remember why he doesn't write MLP Fanfic…He can't write accents)**

"HOOWEE!" Applejack cheered "That was another fine day of apple picking if I do say so myself"

"Eyup" her brother Big Macintosh answered.

"Now all we have to do is…"

"WOOF!"

"Oh Winona!" Applejack exclaimed "How was your say in the fields?"

Winona dropped the digivice in front of her.

"Wha's this?"

"**Processing Voice: Correct: Greeting bearer of Honesty"  
**

"What the hack are you?"

"**I am a Digivice, I was created by Master Celestia for your benefits"  
**

"And what can you do?"

"**Three options: Digimorph, Detect, and Discover"**

"Digimorph?"

"**Request acknowledge"**

An orange light came out, and before Applejack can react, it hits Winona.

**Digimorph Activate**

**Winona Digimorph to…LABRAMON.**

"What in tarnation?" Applejack exclaimed at her new pet.

Winona fur took on a cream color with various pink highlights. Her ear and tail were poofed up and pinkish red. Her eyes were now red and her claws turned yellow.

"Well that was nice" the dog cried out.

"YAH!" Applejack was taken back "C-could you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"TALK!"

"Don't be silly, I'm a dog and you're a pony, we can't…communi…Oh"

"This is freaky!" Applejack exclaimed, she saw the digivice and asked "What did you do to Winona?"

"**I Digimorphed her, do you wish to turn her back?"**

"Darn course!"

"**Very well, De-Digimorph"**

Another orange light changed Winona back, who barked happily. Applejack picked up the digivice with her mouth and said "C'mon Winona, let us meet with Twi"

Xxx

**Cloudsdale**

"I think you became better!" Rainbow Dash noted when she saw her pet tortoise Tank.

True enough, Tank had a bit better control of his flying machine. He however did not care about that, and shows his master the Digivice.

"What's that?"

"**Processing Voice: Correct: Greeting Bearer of Loyalty"  
**

"Yeah that's me!" Dash smugly said, than she comprehends what she just heard "Wait what are you?"

"**I am a Digivice, I have three functions for your benefits, after I was created by Master Celestia"**

"Celestia made you? Well what are those three options?"

"**Digimorph, Detect, and Discover"**

"Digimorph?"

"**Okay than"**

The digivice let out a red light, since it was in Tank's mouth, it instead just covered him in the light.

**Digimorph Activate**

**Tank Digimorph to…KAMEMON**

"Tank, what happened to you?" Dash said looking at the newcomer.

It was a bipedal turtle with a blue spotted hat. His tail was shaped like some sort of plug, and his shell had some sort of yellow orb on it. He was also wearing Tank's flying machine.

"I don't know" Tank answered

"AH YOU TALK!"

"AH YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

SNAP

The flying machine on Tank's or Kamemon's body couldn't take his new weight and so he ends up felling onto the floor and in turn falling in the sky.

"I'M COMING TANK!"

Dash flew out of Cloudsdale and saw the flailing Tank. She quickly managed to catch him, though she felt a bit strained carrying him.

"Why are you so heavy!?" Dash complained.

"I just transformed okay?"

"Can you turn back to normal?"

"**Request acknowledged"**

The digivice in Kamemon's hand gave off a red light. It turned him back to Tank holding the digivice in his mouth.

"We have to see Twi" Rainbow Dash stated as she went to the library.

Xxx

**Sugercube Corner**

"WOOHOO!" Pinkie Pie cheered "That was an awesome birthday party. Especially for Derpy!"

Gummy blinked.

"Sorry I couldn't invite you gummy"

Gummy was numbing on the Digivice.

"Oh is that a new toy?"

"**Processing Voice: Correct: Greeting Element of Laughter"  
**

"Oh a _talking _toy, HI! My name is Pinkie Pie!"

"**I am a Digivice, I was created by Master Celestia for your benefit"**

"When were you created?"

"**Uh today?"**

"THAN IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"**I don't think of it like that, but I have three options: Digimorph…"**

"DIGIMORPH!"

"**But I didn't even…Never mind"**

The Digivice fired a blue light at the apathetic Gummy.

**Digimorph Activate**

**Gummy Digimorph to…GUILMON.**

Standing in Gummy's place was a big monster of a cross between a dragon and a dinosaur. It was red with black markings, its ears resembled wings, and it has a mark that resembles a biohazard sign on its snout. Its golden eyes position showed it was still Gummy.

"Gummy, you're a Guilmon!"

"Yes" Guilmon simply responded

"And you can talk!"

"I guess I can"

"Let's show Twilight, oh and turn back to normal"

"**Request acknowledged"**

The Digivice was in Guilmon's hand, and now it was in Gummy's jaw. Pinkie Pie picked him up and ran out.

Xxx

**Carousel Boutique **

"I beg your pardon?" Rarity asked.

"**There are three options: Digimorph, Detect, and Discover"**

"What does Digimorph do?"

"**Digimorph it is!"**

It gave off a purple light that hits Opal.

**Digimorph Activate**

**Opal Digimorph to…SALAMON**

Opal looked down at herself in surprised and saw that she now resembled a dog, with a necklace over her neck.

"Wait a minute, I'm a cat! Not a dog!"

"OPAL!" Rarity cried out "You're now capable of speech!"

"I noticed! Now can you turn me back?"

"Change to normal"

"**Request acknowledged"  
**

Salamon turned back to Opal, and Rarity and her went off to Twilight for some answers.

Xxx

**Fluttershy's Cottage **

**Digimorph Activate**

**Angel Digimorph to…LOPMON.**

Angel looked down at himself and said "What in the world?!"

He resembled a rabbit with long ears. He was brown with pink markings and he had three horns on his foreheads.

"Angel!" Fluttershy said in awe "You can talk, and you changed!"

"I've noticed"

"I wonder if I can turn you back to normal?"

"**Request Acknowledged"**

A pink light changed Lopmon into a regular bunny.

"What should we do now?"

Angel made a motion resembling someone reading a book.

"Oh right Twilight"

Xxx

**Golden Oaks Library (A few minute later)**

"So I guess that makes all of us than?" Twilight rhetorically asked everyone and there pets.

Owlowiscious hooted, Winona barked, Opal meowed, Gummy blinked, Tank and Angel nodded.

"So why don't we activate the Digivice and see what happens?" Twilight suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Applejack asked.

"Well Princess Celestia created it, so it might be good"

"Alright than!" Pinkie Pie cheered "Digimorph"

"Digimorph" the others said unenthusiastically.

The digivice gave off a black, orange, red, blue, pink, and purple light came out and hit their pets.

**Digimorph Activate**

**Owlowiscious Digimorph to…FALCOMON**

**Winona Digimorph to…LABRAMON**

**Tank Digimorph to…KAMEMON**

**Gummy Digimorph to…GUILMON**

**Opal Digimorph to…SALAMON**

**Angel Digimorph to…LOPMON**

"Wow, look at Gummy" Dash exclaimed.

"He's a bigger dragon than me!" Spike complained.

"Never mind that! How did this happen?" Applejack wondered "Fluttershy?"

"Don't look at me, there not like any animals I seen before" Fluttershy whispered.

"Don't worry everyone, I found a book!" and Pinkie Pie held up a book that says "Digimon, Digivices, and the Digital World"

"Let me guess" Twilight said with a deadpan stare "You found it under "D" didn't you?"

"Yup"

"Well let me see that" and Twilight opened the book to the beginning.

**The Digital World is an alternative universe. It's populated by Digital Monsters or Digimon for short. They are a unique being with various different species and different levels. Going to another level is called digivolution. The six level of digivolution are Fresh, Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. The Digital World is strongly connected to various worlds and the connection is symbolized by Digivices.**

"The next couple of chapters are about the history of the Digital World which is fascinating to me, but a couple of you might find it boring"

"Why are you glaring at me?" Dash questioned.

"No reason"

**The Digivices were created by the creator of the Digital World Fanglongmon. He created them because if the Digital World will ever be in great danger, he can send them to six heroes so they can save the digital world.**

"So the Digital World is in danger?" Rarity figured out.

"That's horrible" Fluttershy whimpered "But how can we be the six heroes?"

"We have the digivices don't we?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"So what you're saying is that we are now Digimon?" Falcomon (Owlowiscious) asked.

"I guess that the best guess" Twilight admitted "If we can figure out what Digimons you are"

Twilight Digivices light up and says **"Discover feature activate"**

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Falcomon, Labramon, Kamemon, Guilmon, Salamon, and Lopmon.**

"Well that confirms that" Applejack muttered.

"So what should we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Can you change us back?" Salamon asked.

"Why should we do that?" Kamemon asked "I actually like this"

"Me too" Labramon agreed

"People can understand what I'm saying" Falcomon added.

"I can stand!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"I have fingers too!" Lopmon admitted.

"Fine not my problem anyway!"

An explosion interrupted their thought.

"Are you experimenting with fireworks Pinkie Pie?' Rarity quizzed, receiving a shake in response.

Xxx

**Ponyville**

"THE HORRORS!" Shouted the flower trio.

And for once it was a legit horror. Ponyville was being attacked by a strange creature that resembled a giant dino with brown helmet with color striping. He was breathing fire at the area near Ponyville.

All the ponies in town were galloping in fear from the raging monster, and that was when the Mane 6 and their pets/Digimon exited the building.

"What is that monstrous thing?!" Rarity shouted at the sight.

Her Digivice beeped

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Greymon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Type: Dinosaur**

**Attack: Nova Blast.**

"Might I recommend to..RUN!" And Spike and the others ran for there life from the Digimon.

Xxx

**Canterlot Castle**

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" A messenger guard exclaimed "Ponyville is being attacked by a monster!"

Celestia sighed "The Digi-War begins now!"

Xxx

**So the Digimon form of the pets are:  
Owlowiscious: Falcomon**

**Tank: Kamemon**

**Winona: Labramon**

**Gummy: Guilmon**

**Opal: Salamon**

**Angel: Lopmon**

**And Digimorph was made for this story, so don't look it up. If you want to see what the Digimon look likes, search for it online. Anyway please review.**


End file.
